Cambio de roles
by Lampnia
Summary: ¿Como sería ser él el sargento, y el otro el novato?. Tal vez lo que uno desea realmente se cumple, pero... ¿Será para bien o para mal? / Pésimo summary! Soy un asco en esto. Pasen y lean, denle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo

Holaa, soy Lampnia. Antes "Antonia Lamperouge Sutcliff". Me cambié el nickname porque quería algo más original xD. Tal vez nadie espera a que suba más capítulos de mis fics de Hetalia, pero no tengo las ganas para seguir esas fics... Prácticamente he dejado el fandom de Hetalia.

En fin, esto es de Shingeki no Kyojin así que no debería de hablar de Hetalia alsjdñsa. Pues... éste es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki, y éste solo es el prólogo. Espero que les guste uwu

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, blablablá. Es de Hajime Isayama, y si fuera mío Rivaille le daría duro a Eren en cada capítulo.

* * *

Eren Jeager.

Ese era el nombre de aquel chico que se encontraba en su "habitación" (que no era nada más ni nada menos que un feo sótano con apenas un agujero como "ventana"), mirando lo que estaba fuera de la ventana con la mirada perdida.

A lo lejos se podía ver a un hombre, de estatura algo pequeña para la edad que tenía, limpiando un caballo cuidadosamente.

Ese hombre correspondía al nombre de Rivaille, o Levi para algunos.

No es como si Eren estuviera enamorado de él, pff. Para nada. Lo admiraba mucho, demasiado. Tanto que pensaba todo el día en él y en qué se sentiría ser él, o estar junto a él.

...Como su mano derecha, claro está.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado con los pensamientos, la mirada de aquel hombre se posó en la del más joven. Sintió un escalofrío, era como si con esa sola mirada le estuviera diciendo "Te voy a azotar duro contra la pared por osar mirarme tanto rato, Jaeger". Bueno, tal vez eso no. Pero sentía que quería golpearlo, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido o necesitaba quitarse el estrés de encima.

Desechó esa idea cuando vio como el Sargento se retiraba con su caballo, a resguardarlo en su respectivo corral junto a los otros caballos.

Cerró los ojos unos minutos. Se sentía cansado, así que decidió reposar un rato antes de la cena.

No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que miró por su ventana nuevamente para darse cuenta de que ya era de noche y seguramente la cena ya estaría lista.

No se había equivocado, ya todos habían comenzado a sentarse en la mesa cuando él llegó. Miró a Petra unos instantes y ésta le dedicó una sonrisa antes de hablarle.

-Estabas durmiendo cuando fui a avisarte sobre la cena. No quise despertarte, te veías muy cansado.-

-Ah... Ya veo, gracias por preocuparse de todos modos.-

Se sentó en la mesa, de frente al Sargento Rivaille. No quiso levantar la mirada y verle, se sentía incómodo cuando él le miraba a los ojos. Sentía como si su mirada penetrara en lo más profundo de su ser, y esa sensación hacía que le doliera el trasero.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Todos comiendo comida comestible, uno que otro mordiéndose la lengua mientras comía y nada más.

-Mañana es su día libre.- Informó de pronto Rivaille.

Todos lo miraron de reojo un segundo y no dijeron nada al respecto.

Si pasaras unos días con todos ellos, te darías cuenta de que la cena era como un ritual sagrado, donde nadie habla si no es necesario y solo se disfruta de la comida que se turnaban en hacer. Es decir, cada día alguien diferente cocinada. Hoy había sido el turno de Petra, nombrada como la mejor cocinera del escuadrón.

Al cabo de menos de media hora ya todos habían terminado, menos Eren y Rivaille. Ambos preferían disfrutar más tiempo la comida de la única mujer del escuadrón, por lo tanto comían más lento para saborear mejor.

Todos, menos ellos dos, se retiraron de la mesa ya que tenían cosas que terminar de hacer.

El chico-titán se sentía más que incómodo a solas con aquel hombre. No le molestaba su presencia, pero sentía que al otro si le molestaba la presencia del castaño.

Se decidió por comer más rápido finalmente para poder salir allí pronto y volver a su habitación, aunque no tenía sueño aún ya que había dormido un buen rato hace unos momentos, antes de la cena.

-Con permiso. –Dijo antes de levantarse y llevar su plato vació a la cocina, donde Auruo estaba lavando los platos sucios en el fregadero. Se lo dejó a un lado, sin decir palabra alguna.

Aunque se suponía que mañana sería su día libre, Eren sentía que el día de hoy lo había sido también. Practicamente no le asignaron tareas, más que limpiar el baño y su propia habitación pero como siempre éstos estaban limpios por las esporádicas intervenciones del más pequeño del escuadrón, no fue muy difícil sacarle más brillo del que ya tenía.

Finalmente se retiró a su hermosa y acogedora habitación.

Al estar dentro, se colocó el pijama sin apuros. No tenía ganas de dormir aún, pero sí de recostarse en su cama, que era algo dura ya que el colchón que ésta tenía no se había usado en años y estaba bastante viejo.

Se acostó bajo la tapa y miró al techo, buscando si éste tenía algo entretenido que ofrecerle. Ya rendido, se dio vuelta quedando bocabajo y cerró los ojos. Al hacer esto, su mente fue invadida por un pequeño ser que siempre estaba de mal humor. Como se ha dicho antes, Eren no está enamorado del sargento, solo lo admira tanto que siempre piensa en él.

Y como sería ser él.

Se comenzó a imaginar a él mismo, con la misma apariencia pero con la personalidad fría del sargento. Se imaginó como sería que le llamaran "Sargento" y que le hablaran con respeto mirándole a los ojos. Así mismo se imaginó a Rivaille con su actitud, diciendo a cada segundo "lucha" y poniéndose nervioso cada vez que estuviera cerca suyo.

Si… sería algo hermoso. Rivaille sería más lindo de lo que ya era y él más varonil y superior (bueno, no se consideraba superior más que en altura comparado con Rivaille) de lo que ya era.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en aquello, tal vez horas o solo minutos, el caso es que terminó quedándose dormido con aquellos pensamientos invadiéndolo.

Antes de rendirse completamente ante Morfeo, una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro y se dijo a sí mismo.

-_Sería tan genial que eso sucediera…-_

A veces las cosas que uno desea se cumplen sin que lo imaginemos, pero…

¿Será para bien o para mal? Quien sabe.

* * *

Soy pésima en esto... Pero el título y éste prólogo ya dice claramente de qué va todo esto, ¿no?.

No sé cuando vaya a subir el capítulo 1, aún debo escribirlo y no prometo nada... Bueno, eso sería pues.

Nos vemos!


	2. En el cuerpo equivocado

Hola! Volví luego de casi una semana con el capítulo 1. Es más largo, ¿ven?. Tal vez suba un capítulo por semana, no lo sé... Ojalá pueda hacerlo. Y pues...

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de Hajime Isayama y si fuera mía, qué no haría con el sargento y Eren...

**Advetencias**: Ninguna en realidad.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza por haber dormido tanto, además de que la luz cegadora del sol irrumpía a través de su ventana.

Esperen… ¿ventana?. El solo tenía un agujero como ventana donde apenas pasaba la luz solar. Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, ignorando todo a su alrededor y corrió directamente al baño. Al entrar allí se miró al espejo y se tocó la cara repetidas veces.

– N-no puede ser…– Se acercó más aún al espejo y luego se estiró el rostro.

Él estaba….

¡Estaba en el cuerpo de su sargento!. Esto era como lo que había imaginado como la noche anterior. No, no era así. ¡Era más extraño aún!. Él se imaginó como sería intercambiar personalidades, no cuerpos.

Aunque… Tener el cuerpo de Rivaille a su merced podría ser bueno, en cierto modo.

– Hola Eren, estás muy guapo hoy. ¿Qué te parece si te vienes un rato a mi habitación? Ya sabes, para divertirnos un rato, grr. – Giñó el ojo luego de decir eso. Se rió suavemente luego de aquello. Fue como escuchar al pequeño decirle eso y se sintió tan hermoso.

Si ahora tenía el cuerpo de su superior… Significaba que Rivaille tendría el cuerpo de Eren, y también que ahora él era el sargento y podría hacer lo que se le hiciera la gana.

Oh sí, hoy sería un día grandioso.

Salió del baño con una amplia sonrisa, y no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando al imaginarse cómo se vería el Corporal con aquellas expresiones. Sus subordinados que estaban cerca haciendo una que otra cosa sin importancia se le quedaban mirando atónitos. Extrañamente hoy su sargento se veía muy animado.

Volvió a su nueva habitación y se vistió tal y como lo hacía Rivaille. Tal vez más tarde si tenía tiempo se vestiría de alguna manera rara para probar como se vería el pequeño así.

Luego de varios minutos arreglándose aquel pañuelo que usaba Levi (que era extrañamente MUY difícil de colocar correctamente) salió de la habitación nuevamente y bajó al comedor para tomar desayuno. Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y miró de reojo a sus compañeros sentados allí, tomando café y otros té acompañado con simples panes.

– Sargento, le traigo su café bien cargado y sin azúcar, como le gusta. – Petra puso al frente del nombrado el dicho café.

Eren (en el cuerpo de Rivaille) hizo una mueca de asco cuando escuchó lo que era. Le gustaba el café, pero suave y con azúcar.

– Eh… Gracias, Petra. – Dijo simplemente.

Tomó la taza de la manera tan particular del Corporal y la acercó a su rostro. Tomó un pequeño sorbo, uno muy pequeño e inmediatamente lo escupió. De verdad, no entendía como a la persona que invadía sus pensamientos casi siempre le podía gustar tal… cosa.

Todos lo miraron raro, demasiado raro.

–¿Sucede algo? Creí haberlo hecho bien… Deje que le haga otro café, ya vuelvo. –

–¡No, espera! Es que…-Suspiró hondo. – Hoy no tengo ganas de tomar café, ¿podrías darme té con azúcar? –

– E-está bien…– La pelinaranja se retiró hacia la cocina a preparar lo pedido por su sargento.

Pocos minutos después Eren se encontraba tomando su té y comiendo pan esporádicamente. Luego de algunos minutos más, la única persona que faltaba en el escuadrón se hizo presente.

– Ah, Eren. Buenos días. – Saludó Petra al susodicho. Éste simplemente le miró un segundo y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un café cargado y sin azúcar.

Era extraño verse a sí mismo con una actitud fría y cara de pocos amigos. Poco después se encontraban todos en la mesa tomando desayuno, sin decir palabra alguna.

– Y… ¿Qué harán hoy? – Preguntó Eren de pronto. Recordaba que hoy era su día libre, y sentía curiosidad por lo que cierta persona haría.

– Pues… Había pensado en ir a visitar a mi padre. –Respondió la única mujer.

– Yo solo entrenaré con mi equipo de maniobras. – Sonrió luego de decir aquello Aoruo.

–¿Entrenarás en tu día libre? Que aburrido. – Criticó Eren. Gunther y Eld respondieron que no harían nada en especial.- Sarg… Eren, ¿tú que harás?- Luego de hacer esa pregunta, el susodicho le miró con la mirada afilada, como diciendo "te quiero partir el culo".

– Nada que le interese, señor. – Respondió secamente.

Había algo que le inquietaba a Eren. ¿Acaso a Rivaille no le importaba haber cambiado de cuerpos?. A él no le molestaba, en absoluto. Lo más probable era que al mayor si le molestara de sobremanera pero no había dicho palabra alguna sobre eso, y tampoco lo había mirado raro, tampoco había hecho algo que denotara que estaba molesto por el cambio.

Finalmente todos se retiraron en silencio y dejaron la loza sucia en el fregadero.

Rivaille (en el cuerpo de Eren) se dirigió hacia el patio, más específicamente hacia los corrales de los caballos. Eren le siguió de lejos y cuando el mayor se encontraba acariciando a su caballo, el chico alemán se le acercó más para hablarle.

– Eren. –

–¿Si, señor? – Respondió cordial, como todo soldado hacía ante un superior.

–¿No has notado nada raro cuando despertaste esta mañana? –

– No, nada. ¿Por? – Alzó una ceja mientras hacía aquella pregunta.

– No, por nada… ¿De verdad no sientes como si no fueras tú?- Rivaille, en el cuerpo de Eren negó con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué?. ¿acaso siente como si no fuera un enano? – Dijo con un leve tono burlón.

– Muy gracioso, pero no.- La verdad si le causó gracia. Fue como escuchar a Rivaille diciéndose "Enano". –No es nada, solo pensé que…– No se le ocurría una escusa. – Pues, el día está muy bonito hoy, entonces pensé que todo el mundo se sentía de buen humor como yo. Dime, ¿no te parece bonito el día? – Desvió la conversación para ver si podía hablar con él.

– Mh, ya.- Se dio media vuelta y se dedicó a acariciar a su caballo.- Todos los días son malditamente iguales. – No tenía ganas de hablar con alguien. Mejor dicho, nunca tenía ganas de hablar con alguien y la presencia de su superior no hacía más que molestarle.

– No son iguales. Un día lluvioso, por ejemplo, hace que no te den ganas de salir y por lo tanto uno está más desanimado. En cambio en un día soleado como éste, a uno le dan ganas de salir a tomar aire fresco o de compartir con las personas que quieres. –

– Es lo mismo al fin y al cabo. No todas las personas son iguales y no todas se sienten igual en esas circunstancias. –

– Y-ya…– Suspiró pesadamente. Corporal era un caso perdido, de verdad. No se podía entablar una conversación decente con él. – Como sea, ¿tienes pensado hacer algo, además de acariciar a tu caballo o limpiar hasta cansarte? –

– …– Miró al menor con cara de querer torturarlo hasta que se le fuera la voz por tanto gritar. –No, no tengo pensado en hacer nada. ¿Me está invitando a una cita? –

–¿Qué?, ¡No, claro que no! – Se rió como estúpido luego de decir eso. – Solo te estaba invitando a hacer algo, no sé. Ir de compras, por ejemplo. –

– De compras… Como dos adolescentes cabezas huecas. No gracias, demasiado marica para mi gusto. –

A Eren le dieron ganas de ahorcarlo. De verdad, no había caso.

– Me refería a comprar comida, no sé. Creo que faltan algunas cosas y podrías acompañarme a reponerlas. –

– Ah, ¿pero ese no es el trabajo de los demás? –

–¡Da lo mismo de quien sea el trabajo, solo acompáñame y ya! Es una orden, ya. –

– Sí señor… – Frunció el ceño. Odiaba que los superiores abusaran de su poder para obligar a sus subordinados a hacer cosas contra de su voluntad. Aunque tal vez no sería tan mala idea acompañarlo, tal vez así podría conocerlo un poco mejor. Bueno, no es que lo quisiera conocer en verdad, solo era curiosidad.

– Bien. Iré a avisar a los demás y partimos. –Se devolvió hacia el castillo rápidamente y cuando entró, le informó a la primera persona que vio, a Eld para ser más exactos, de su partida y lo dejó a cargo de paso. Volvió a los corrales de los caballos para encontrarse con Rivaille esperándolo.

– Bien, vamos. – Eren subió a su caballo, al que siempre había usado cuando estaba en su cuerpo original.

– Señor… –

– ¿Si? –

– Ese es mi caballo. –

– O-oh… Lo siento. – Se bajó rápidamente de éste y subió al que realmente era "su caballo".

Partieron rumbo a Trost. Demoraron alrededor de cuarenta minutos en llegar a su destino. Aparcaron a los caballos en la entrada del mercado central ya que no podían ingresar con ellos.

–¡Mira, Ri… Eren! – Eren apuntó hacia una tienda de chocolates que estaba a la entrada.

– ¿Qué con eso? Son chocolates. – No le encontraba lo interesante a eso.

–Si, lo sé. Pero se ven bastante ricos…–

–Y caros. – Agregó.

–¿No estaría mal darnos un gustito de vez en cuando, no? – Se relamió los labios y arrastró a Rivaille dentro de aquella tienda.

–¡Oh! Pero si no es nada más ni nada menos que el Sargento Rivaille. – Exclamó la vendedora y dueña de la tienda.

–Eh, si. Supongo…– Sonrió.

–Mi hija es una fan suya. Siempre anda alardeando que será su futura esposa. – Una leve carcajada salió de la boca de aquella mujer.

– ¡Me halaga! – Eren pensó que si fuera el verdadero Rivaille, éste habría mandado a la mierda a aquella señora.

– Tch…– Mientras tanto, Rivaille solo quería comprar lo que sea que comprarían y salir de allí. Volver a su sótano para limpiarlo otra vez y luego descansar.

– ¿Qué va a querer el sargento y el niño? – La palabra "niño" no hizo más que irritar a los dos. A Eren porque odiaba cuando le llamaban niño, aunque en esta ocasión fuera indirectamente, y a Rivaille porque se lo habían dicho a él.

– Él no es un niño, señora. Y solo queremos chocolates. Denos una bolsa de esas llena. – Apuntó a la mencionada bolsa.

–….– Rivaille quedó algo impresionado al ser "defendido" por su Sargento.

–…E-eh, ¡claro, claro! En un momento. – La mujer se sentía algo incómoda luego de escuchar lo que le decía aquel hombre.

La espera fue muy corta. En un par de minutos la mujer ya tenía el pedido y Eren ya se encontraba pagando.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a pasear por el mercado, sin estar buscando nada en especial.

–¿Por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó de pronto Rivaille.

–¿Qué cosa? –

–Defenderme, o lo que sea eso. –

–Ah… ¿Te importa mucho? –

–No, solo es simple curiosidad. –

–Ya veo. – Sonrió levemente. –Simplemente porque sé que no eres un niño, nada más. –

–Ah…– Y no volvieron a hablar en un largo rato.

Se habían detenido frente a varias tiendas, pero sin entrar. Tal vez porque en el fondo no querían gastar demasiado dinero o solamente porque miraban con curiosidad los objetos que eran vendidos en aquellos lugares.

Se comenzó a hacer de noche y supieron que ya era hora de volver.

–No compramos provisiones, sargento. – Dijo alzando levemente una ceja.

–Ah… Es cierto. – Se sentía descubierto. –Pero creo que habían, así que no importa. –

–¿Entonces por qué me hizo venir? –

–¿Acaso no puedo pasar una tarde libre con uno de mis subordinados? –

–Hm. – No respondió nada. En el fondo no le veía nada malo, pero no le gustaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta.

Volvieron a la entrada del mercado y sacaron sus caballos de allí para regresar al lugar que era su "hogar".

El viaje de vuelta fue un poco más largo, ya que debían ser más cautelosos de noche por si algo pasaba, como un accidente o algo parecido.

Al volver, se encontraron con que todos estaban sentados en la mesa y Günter estaba sirviendo la cena.

–Justo a tiempo Sargento, Eren. – Dijo Günter.

–Les trajimos algo. – Eren mostró la bolsa llena de chocolates. –Se los daré luego de la cena. – Se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y Rivaille se sentó a su lado.

La cena transcurrió normal, con una única diferencia. En vez de estar todos callados sin decir nada, se encontraban compartiendo anécdotas y hablando de cualquier cosa, haciendo que el ambiente fuera más cálido y familiar.

Hoy había sido un gran día, pensó Eren.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Eren prosiguió a repartir los chocolates como había anunciado anteriormente.

Al final, todos con sus chocolates en la boca fueron a acostarse.

–Gracias, sarg… Eren. –

–¿Por? –

–Por darme tu día libre, por eso. –

–Pero si me lo ordenó…–

–¡Buenas noches! –

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Eren estaba feliz por poder dormir en una cama tremendamente cómoda y grande, aunque tal vez cuando volviera a su cuerpo original le costaría mucho volver a dormir en el sótano.

Se colocó su pijama y finalmente se acostó.

–Hoy fue un gran día. – Murmuró antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que al día siguiente todo volviera ser normal. No sería malo, pero quería ser "El sargento" más tiempo, por muchas razones que ni él lograba comprender del todo.

* * *

Puede que a veces suene algo confuso como llame a Eren y a Rivaille. Cuando Eren en el cuerpo de Rivaille le habla a Rivaille, le llamará Eren y Rivaille le llamará Sargento, o señor.

¡Antes de que se me olvide!

**Aura D : **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Fuiste la primera uwu Me animaste mucho, snif snif

**Yuki Rivaille: **De verdad, ¡gracias! ;O; 3 Aquí está el cap, espero lo disfrutes nwn/

**1kiara1: **La verdad, tardé menos de lo que esperaba... Trataré que el próximo cap lo suba en un tiempo parecido, espero no pasarme de la semana nwnU y ¡muchas gracias por el review!

Ahora si... ¡Nos vemos! :D


End file.
